Vampire's Midnight
by hikari-chan angel of life
Summary: Everything was taken from her. Her life was ruined. HE desroyed her life. All because she refused him.
1. Preview

A/n: hey! I just got an idea for an awesome story. But I want some opinions on the prologue first.

Vampires Midnight

Running. That's all I remember from that night. Everyday I sit in this bare white room with only a metal bed. That night my life changed. Friday, April 13th. My family was killed. Me locked up in an Insane Asylum. The police say I did it, but that's because I was the only one he spared. The doctors say that the memories are just clouded. That I had a nervous breakdown. I know I didn't. HE killed them. HE drained the blood from their bodies! Killed them! He did it because I refused. I refused his life. So he destroyed mine.


	2. Chapter 1

1Hey Guys! This is chapter one! Sorry it took so long I went through a lot of different ideas before I came up with this. I hope its ok.

0-0-0

Vampire's Midnight

Chapter 1

She couldn't help but scream. Her mind racing as she looked around at the remains of her family. Blood, body parts, and faces trapped in an eternal horror. Tears streaked her face while she took in the sights the monster she loved had caused.

"Why!" the words shot out as a desperate plea.

"Precious you refused me, so you are being punished. Soon I will return to you; then, you had better be ready to become mine." the statements left his mouth quickly.

He disappeared into a black mist, leaving behind no trace of him having ever been there aside from the corpses and the broken girl.

0-0-0

Three long years had passed since that horrible punishment was ensued on his beloved. Allowing his golden hued eyes to look up at the midnight sky above. She raced through his mind for the millionth time _again_.

Kagome had become his world. Everything about her was perfect to him. The beautiful chocolate eyes, deep ebony hair that ended in the middle of her back, the white porcelain doll completion, and her petite build were just the qualities on the surface that captivated him.

Underneath she had a fiery and passionate personality. Always she took things on without reserve. Though she still found a way to remain gentle and sweet. His dark haired beauty was practically a fallen angel.

He; however, was far from an angel and even further from a saint. A sharp temper combined with deadly abilities created a very dangerous combination. Killing was possibly his favorite pastimes, watching his prey squirm in his grasp was most enjoyable.

A smirk graced his lips as his eyes flashed to the city below. The wind catching his silver hair sending the long tresses blowing past him. Tomorrow he would go and reclaim his precious one. The smirk on Inuyasha's lips transformed into a smile, his white fangs glistening in the moonlight.

0-0-0

Kagome glanced around the cold white room. Sunlight was peering in from the fenced metal windows that opened and closed with the touch of a button. The florescent lighting from above overshadowing the beauty from nature.

This single room was both her home and her prison. Everyday it was the same routine: up and dressed by seven, breakfast at seven thirty; "creative" alone time after breakfast and until lunch at noon; which was fallowed by a round of pills and shots. If you were lucky enough you would get a few hours outside in the gardens. After that you would get more "creative" alone time; then dinner and bed by nine.

The clockwork life is what she was forced to go through for the rest of her existence. The doctors didn't believe her then and they still don't now. Everytime she tried to tell them what happened that night three years ago they would say its all a story within her head. They think that it's part of her _illness_. To them she was the one that killed her family.

"Kagome it's time for lunch," said a nurse through the large brick-red metal door.

"Okay, I will be down soon," she said in a low mumble.

Kagome stood up from her bed slowly. The soft white velvet of her white dress rubbing against her skin. A shutter and a sudden feeling of butterflies in her stomach was the only response to the fabric. For just a moment it reminded her of _his_ caress.

Quietly Kagome approached her door. A large buzzing sound greeted her as the signal for her to be able to open the door and leave the room. She pulled open the metal door, exiting the room and allowing it to shut loudly behind her. Quickly she made her way down to the cafeteria to get her nourishment for the afternoon.

0-0-0

A sinister smile played on his lips as his fangs glistened in the street light's glow. A mischievous but dangerous look shined in his gold eyes. Looking across at the tall brick building, he couldn't wait for those lights to go out. He was so close to her, yet so far away all at once.

Inuyasha's long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He was dressed in a dark black suit with a bright red silk dress shirt underneath the jacket. The monster planned to look good for his precious tonight. After all, for the two of them it would be the equivalent of a wedding.

0-0-0

Kagome bolted upright in a cold sweat and panic. The dream had seemed so real and was still vivid in her mind as she relived her family's murders in her dreams. Her brown eyes scanned the room, stopping when they came across a sight that caused mouth to drop open and gasp; preparing to scream loudly for help.

The figure crossed the room quickly, approaching her in a stealthy way. Using a hand to cover her mouth and keep her quiet. The grip was firm and the touch was as cold as death. Within a few moments fear gripped her more than before.

0-0-0

Inuyasha looked over his angel, for the first time in three years he got to look into those eyes.

"Shh...it's okay precious. Your punishment is over."

He could feel her shaking from fear under his grip. Leaning down he purposely brushed his cheek against her own as he moved down closer to her neck, allowing his fangs to show so that he could turn her finally.

0-0-0

She felt his breath hot on her neck. Without thinking she shoved had against his chest, forcing him to bite his lip and stumble backwards. Looking up at him she was a thin line of blood drip down his chin with amusement playing in his eyes.

He grabbed her forcefully, pressing his lips against hers in a harsh kiss. Struggling against him she brought her hand up to his cheek making it seem as though she were going to caress it; instead choosing to dig her nails into the skin and drag them down, which had caused deep and bleeding scratches. The amusement quickly turned to rage, the gold in his eyes turning red.

0-0-0

Shoving her into the metal screen of the window and causing it to break into sharp pieces of metal. A harsh growl escaped his mouth. Gritting his teeth tightly as he wiped the blood from the fresh wounds.

0-0-0

"I will never be yours again _MONSTER!_" were the only words to leave her mouth as her blood coated arms reached for one of the sharp pieces of metal. Running towards Inuyasha with the pointed end of the metal aimed at his heart.

0-0-0

The sunlight filled the desolate room, allowed in by the broken window, reflected brightly of the pool of crimson that rested on the white floor of the asylum.


End file.
